Valagran
by Sakura Mikan91
Summary: My first fanfic! In the midst of a battle between good and evil. A Valagran warrior must decide which path to take. 1. Become a politian and be part of a war that is curropted 2. Become a rogue Valagran 3. Protect the innocent, even if they are demons
1. Chapter 1

**_When Camilla Bonetta Cornelius returns to her home town she discovers that a lot more than a few extra houses has changed. Meeting vampires that don't eat humans, true love between species, and a new war that will alter everyone's lives. Only Camilla Bonetta Cornelius can save the world from destruction, but she cannot do this alone. Will she seek the help of new friends and become the savior she was born to be? Or will her obssession with revenge and her depression become the reason for the enemies to win. _**

**Follows the Twilight series.**

**_I do not own any of the twilight characters._**

**_This is my first fanfic. I don't mind flames but please don't be too harsh. Please leave many reviews. I'll update depending on them._**

_Italacized words are person speaking._

**Valagran**

_Prolouge_

Long ago, back in the medieval era the days were dark and dangerous. There were days filled with sudden blood curling screams out of nowhere and days were people vanished off of the face of the earth. There were days were bloodied, dismembered corpses were found at dawn in the middle of the streets and there were days when the poor were found in dark alleyways completely drained of blood with silent screams still coming from their mouths.

Yes, these were dark days indeed. In fact there came a point where people were starving because they were too afraid to come out of their homes for fear of being exposed to the plague that was going around. Well, that's what they believed was happening. Only a small group of people really knew what was going on. Only the few groups knew why there was talk of giant mutant wolfs the size of huge bears were coming out during the full moon eating humans and animals alike. Why beautiful pale red-eyed creatures (who were too fast to see unless it was too late) drained the people of their blood red life force, and why Glaida's Children (dark spell binders) stole young children and putting deadly curses on the men and women. Not only was it a time were evil ran amuck but due to the fact that none of the fiends above were fond of each other they fought against each other. The underworld's war rose to the surface.

There were very few who could and would fight for the safety of the human race and the protection of out world. The leaders of this small group of people were royal members of the court who turned down the seat for politics and gave their lives for the human race. These leaders were Steven and Bonetta Cornelius, the 2nd Prince (Brian) from the Clan of Daldria, the Joseph Breheny, the Juliana Valvalis, and Lenora Castus, Herald and Rose Byzantines, and Giana Andalusia, Jim Pliny, Edmund Lonicer. With the help of the good and the strength of other families these twelve people drove the demons back to the dark shadows and have continued to keep the dark creatures in line.

_End Prolouge_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Cornelius Recent Family Tree:**_

_(Deceased) __**Victor Steven Cornelius**__ – Father/Grandfather – 84 years old at death, skilled in vampire hunting, 34 when he had his only child, a son named Michael Steven Cornelius._

_(Deceased) __**Emily Bonetta Cornelius**__ – Mother/Grandmother – 40 when died, skilled vampire and witch hunter, 32 when she had her only child, a son named Michael Steven Cornelius_

(Deceased) **Sarah Bones** –Mother/Grandmother – 27 when she died fighting off twenty vampires while protecting her daughter, Jane. Had Jane when she was 20. She was an excellent hunter.

**(MIA) Jonathan** - Fled responsibility when Sarah was pregnant. Presumed to be dead.

_(Deceased) __**Michael Steven Cornelius**__ – Father – 49 when died, a skilled and well rounded hunter, 24 when he had his first child – a son named James Steven Cornelius. At 41 he had his second child – a daughter named Amelia Bonetta Cornelius._

(Deceased) **Jane Bonetta Cornelius** – Mother – 47 when died, a skilled vampire and witch hunter, 22 when she had her first born – a son named James Steven Cornelius, and 39 when she had her second child – a daughter named Amelia Bonetta Cornelius.

_(Deceased) __**Farris Steven Cornelius**__ – Son/Brother – 17 when died, a young prodigy, the best for his age and better than most slightly older than him. Analytical and calculating but easy going and fun to be around. He specialized in vampire hunting but was just as well rounded as his father. He made a perfect successor of the family name. No one doubted his skills and his future as the very best of them all, almost likely leading them all down the road to victory._

_The very last survivor of the Cornelius Family – __**Camilla Bonetta Cornelius**__ – Daughter/Sister – 8 when the tragedy happened, now 16. One of the best and the most troublesome. She was once a cheerful, happy child with extraordinary potential, the perfect pair for her brother. They were almost exactly alike, except she was more stubborn and hot tempered than he. Now, after that night, she is aloof and distant. Never laughs and is driven by revenge. Can never do group hunting. At a standstill._


	3. Chapter 3

500 years later…

"Grandfather!" a frantic scream cried, holding onto her dead grandfather. In front of her, her father and brother fought furiously against the hoards of vampires, young and seasoned. It was an ambush and there were more vampires than usual in one single group. This was definitely Sir Jolon son of Than doings.

"Jane! Take Milla and run! Go!" Michael Steven Cornelius yelled over his shoulder to his fighting wife to save their daughter. The little eight year old girl, covered in her grandfathers blood was lifted up by her wounded mother and carried into the woods.

"Come on, Milla! We have to run!" Jane told her daughter as she turned in the direction of the mountains not far from the woods where the Cornelius shelter was built into the mountain. The Cornelius Family Secret Shelter has only been in use once in 1760 when the vampires declared war against the Valagrans. Since then, though we always keep it well stocked, it has never been of use to us – until now.

Though I was only eight years old, I have been training to become a Valagran (or Death Hunter) since birth. So, after I had gotten over the shock of my grandfather's death I was able to run at a similar speed as my mother as she held my hand.

Suddenly, my hand was wretched out of hers' when something fell on top of me. I gave a cry as I instantly recognized the cold marble surface of a vampire's skin. All of my training fled from my mind as I felt bone tearing hard teeth pierced my neck. I screamed as I felt my blood flow out of me and into the vampire's open mouth.

Just as sudden as the vampire landed on me, he was suddenly off. I crawled away, blood loss making my world fuzzier and darker than normal while at the same time iron clad fear prevented me from making a sound or turning to look for the vampire. Only at the sound of my mother's cries of pain did I turn around to see the vampire.

My mother was fighting off about twenty vampires with Uriel, the family sword that she always carried with her. I've never saw firsthand either of my parents fighting and the sight before me was wondrous. Her skill and talent, the way she moved so fast like a cheetah. The way her Uriel sliced through the vampires and combusted with the fires that consumed the sword. It was brilliant and at that moment I was ashamed of my fear. Now I could feel what it meant to be a Cornelius and I wanted to be part of it.

With bravery and pride for the family name and my training finally kicking in I stood with enough confidence and took my mother's side. I wasn't able to kill any vampires, I wasn't taught that far, but I was able to be a diversion to the vampires so that my mother had an easier time killing them.

Finally, when we had killed the horde of vampires I slumped from exhaustion. The bite wound was still bleeding, my mother told me that it was deep and needed tending to. Or at least, I think that is what she said. I wasn't sure because the world had begun to spin and I collapsed onto the ground panting for air and blinking my eyes in hope for clearity.

At that exact moment I saw something that made my heart stop. Now I had only ever seen Sir Jolon the Great in pictures and either read or heard stories about him, so when I saw his looming figure I recognized him instantly. I will never know whether it was the bone chilling fear or the fact that I had lost so much blood that prevented me from saying anything, the only thing that I was able to do was grip my mother's arm tightly. The message seemed to get through, because she too froze in horror as if she could see Sir Jolon son of Than through my eyes, or maybe she could feel his presence. Whatever the reason was, the moment she realized that we were both in danger she was gone.

Sir Jolon son of Than had hit my mother across the head with the disembodied head of my father. My mother lay on the ground, blood spilling out of a gash to her head. For a second her face was frozen in cold fear, but only a second. Next thing I knew she was fighting with him, struggling for the upper hand. But mother never got the upper hand, Sir Jolon son of Than had easily thrown my mother back upon the ground with his foot placed on her throat.

Bending down Sir Jolon son of Than lifted my mother by her neck. Mother's face turned to me and though I couldn't hear her, her lips shaped my name. And just like that, with one squeeze of his left hand, he crushed her neck. He continued to squeeze her neck until her head was no longer a part of her body.

Then, with my mother's head in his left hand dripping with blood, he laughed. The laugh would haunt my dreams forever; it's hard to explain it. It sounded just like any other person's laughter. As if he was a human being that just won a chess game. The fact that the laugh was so normal, so human sounding, despite the fact that he was an undead. Despite that fact that he just brutally dismembered my family's heads, despite the fact that he was now licking the blood at the base of her neck, despite that, his laughter sounded normal.

My world spun and I felt bile rise in my throat. Tears fell from my eyes and my world felt different. Somehow I felt as if I was no longer in my body, but in a place where I could feel nothing.

While I was in my trance Sir Jolon son of Than had a small crowd of vampires surround him, he looked at me and waved his hand in my direction. "I don't need this kid's head as a souvenir. You all can have her and the bodies of the dead."

As if a switch hit, I was consumed with rage and anguish. It was too much emotion that I didn't know how to handle it, till finally it exploded. It was as if my rage had triggered skills and talents that were not mine, or that I could never recall having. My body began to fight as if I was no longer a scared little eight year old child but of an ancient. Later, I would find out that my skills rivaled the honored Steven and Bonetta Cornelius.

In a matter of seconds I had killed all of the vampires and Sir Jolon son of Than with my mother's sword. As soon as I had burned Sir Jolon son of Than's body I screamed in pain/anger/depression/and an wild animal cry of victory, until I passed out. Later on my guardian the head of the Valagran society would tell me what I had done and of their hopes that I would lead them all to a brighter future. But I refused to lead the people out of the dark ages. I am a rogue hunter who swears to kill all the undead. All vampires will die in the name of the last Cornelius.

Present Day…

I gazed around and studied my surroundings as I recollected childhood memories that just barely brought some light to my cold heart. I never thought that I would ever come back here, and yet here I was getting off of a plane in Washington.

"Taxi, Miss?" a gruff voice shook me from my memories. I looked at the older man who spoke to me. He was an elderly man with gray tuffs of hair sticking up all over and a large belly that his blue polo shirt couldn't cover entirely. I looked him over carefully, with a blank look and nodded.

"Yes. To Forks."

I spent the hour ride to my old home in Forks wondering if I was really up for this. The area looked the same as it did eight years ago. Apparently not much has changed around here. Of course there were new buildings and more roads and houses, but the atmosphere was the same as before. Forks will always be tranquil and beautiful in a way that is foreign to other states. Everything was so green, the trees, the canopy, the moss on the tree trunks. The wilderness and undergrowth were strong and fresh with dew from the recent shower just moments ago.

That was the other thing about Forks. You can always depend on it raining in Forks and hardly ever see the sun. It was a quiet, small, sunless place, and perfect for vampires. After all that's the only reason that I am back here. This was no trip down memory road but a mission that needed completing.

There have been casualties. A family of twelve and seven individuals was slaughtered on a camping trip three days ago, some of their bodies were torn and dismembered, but they all had punctured neck wounds and were completely drained of blood. Apparently the few vampires in the area were sloppy.

_They must be young vampires, fresh and uncontrollable. The older ones tend to hide and control their thirst and existence from the humans. These ones haven't been told what to do yet. The Volturi will come to get rid of them soon. I have to get to them before the Volturi._

I glared out of the window when I thought about Aro, how the head of the Volturi seemed to believe that he was better than me. And it was true, in a deadly one-on-one match with Aro I would probably be able to severely wound him, but there is no doubt that he would kill me. The fact that I was helpless against a vampire was maddening. And the knowledge that I had to cooperate with him, Marcus, and Caius was all the more horrible.

_One day, I'll terminate all of you. The Volturi will fall. _


	4. Chapter 4

The House of Cornelius was a mansion that was built and kept up since the middle ages. Ever since that night, the night my life changed forever, no one has lived in it. I never dreamed that I would ever come back here, but I refused to hand it over. This house was home to every Cornelius that lived before me, I'd be damned if I even thought of getting rid of it no matter the reason.

But still, when my old home came into view I saw flashes of my past flip through my mind's eye, making me worry if I could handle the situation well. After all, this is where the great tragedy happened. The place where so many memories lived and so much loved was destroyed. I felt unwelcomed tears on the edge of my eyes, a rare lump in my throat and fear begin to chill my blood.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself I got out of the taxi, paid the man and lugged my things into the house. My house was in fact a mansion.

The first floor consisted of three English Tudor Jacobean fireplaces. Large double staircase, foyer with dome ceiling, two story library with spiral stair and Secret Office, two story formal living room with curving view wall, dining room in French Chateau classical interior design with Panty, large game room with side room for card playing with bar which opens to the covered porch. A large family kitchen and breakfast room, barrel vault ceiling and an adjacent wine cellar. Also there was a large laundry and mudroom entry, two powder rooms, and a prayer room. There was an elevator and a secondary stair, an exercise room, a six car garage, and a formal circular ball room.

The second floor consists of mostly bedrooms and a small library and an entertainment room that was once used for me when I was younger and for the young children who attended the parties my family held. There were a total of fifteen bedrooms which all had walk-in closets and a bathroom with a large tub, shower, and large sink. The master bedroom was only slightly different with a larger room and an elevator that lead to the basement and attic.

The entire plantation was heavily guarded and filled with traps and secret passages or tunnels inside and out. Once heavily guarded, there was even a whole different place under ground. It was the battle room, or the preparation room. The place could fit two hundred people nicely and still have room, and that's what we once did. We prepared an army if anything happened that called for numbers of Valagrans at a time. The underground station was well plush, comfortable, and well stocked with weapons and protection gear.

The House of Cornelius was once a grand place one which everyone (alive and the undead and corrupted) admired and feared. It was sanctuary. But now it was an extremely large place that was stable but has been vacant for years. Who knows what inhumane life forms are now inhabited in it. I would have a great deal of cleaning to do.

The moment I opened the door the waves of nausea, and nostalgia swam over me. Everything I saw was exactly how it was when I was a child; nothing was moved or changed. The head of the Death Hunter Society, Striker Van Dunn had honored my wish to keep my family's house intact and unchanged.

Pushing back my tears I rushed to get everything ready. In a world where the undead and the rule breaking menace could attack at any time any where, one must always act as if danger is forever present. RULE NUMBER 1 in training: always respond as if you are under attack. People like me do not have the leisure to morn or relax or to even to show any anguish for the dead, and that's why I was rushing to begin scouting the area. Studying each and every nook and cranny; ensuring the security of the house. This duty was particularly tricky because though most of the security systems were still active, technology has evolved over the eight years of my absence and the computers and security systems needed to be updated; and also there was only me to cover the entire grounds and familiarize myself with the environment.

So after eight hours of doing my rounds and ensuring that the area was safe and unoccupied by anything besides the nests of insects and raccoons, I finally left once again to go shopping. I had to travel to Seattle and visit Port Angeles where the Valagran Society had a secret shop that only fellow hunters knew about. There I could get the security tools and computers I needed for the safety of my base.

Once I had bought everything that I could at the multiple stores, I rushed home. I needed to get the security up and working, RULE NUMBER 37: Always have home bases with the best security system available to you. A safe base is a functional base.

After another thorough check to make sure that no one had penetrated the base while I was gone I began remodeling the eight year old technology and added new security systems to the home. This feat was a nonstop 48 hour process, which needed to get done. Training had put me in great shape; an average hunter can go a week without food or sleep without feeling any side effects. I was far from average. So, when I finally completed my mission with the completion of the house, without a moments rest I re familiarized myself with the house's blueprints that only a Cornelius would have and all of the traps, secret passages, and security measures.

After two more complete sweeps of the entire area, from top to bottom, I went out to re stock on house cleaning supplies, home necessities, food, and clothing. The buying of house supplies and necessities was pretty simple enough; the harder part came in when I had to learn about the fashion of the area. But after some extensive research (from many modeling magazines), I was able to pick out a great deal of outfits.

Over all, it took me two weeks straight to clean and remodel the mansion to its former glory. When I looked around at my master piece I could not keep the pride for a job well done from swelling inside me.

"See mom!" I exclaimed out loud my voice echoing faintly. "And you always said that I was such a horrible cleaner."

A smug smile spread on my face, "I hope you all are proud of me." And for a moment I could have sworn that I saw my parents and brother smiling at me, felt the warmth of their smile as they congratulated me on restoring the Great House of Cornelius.

I stood there, basking in their astral glow until the emotions that filled me steadied and my family's ghostly attendance faded.

As if nothing happened, I hurried to the underground battle station. There I dressed in the Cornelius hunting attire that was a Cornelius always wore to the hunt. I was dressed in a black heavy leather one piece with a black heavy leather waist cincher with pure silver gauntlets. For defense mechanism I wore heavy black combat boots that were made out of leather and five pounds of a special alloy that even vampires had trouble damaging. Along with the boots I had on, gloves, and neck guard (to protect the most vulnerable spot that a vampire or rogue werewolf would attack) made of the same material. Lastly I pulled a black long sleeve duster that was light but made out of a tough material, it was a gift from a friendly alchemist that I knew.

For weapons I had several knives that were sharp enough to cut a solid form of titanium alloy without effort. These knives would be deadly to a werewolf or witch but because vampires are so indestructible and heal at an alarming rate, the knives send out a deadly poison to vampires the moment they hit the target. I also had a Han's solo's DL-44 heavy blaster strapped across my back as well as the AK-47. A Beretta 92FS was strapped to my right leg, and the desert eagle on my left. Last but not least is my favorite, the professionally altered musket pistol that was my fathers. Each of these weapons are filled with poisoned bullets specifically designed to kill my enemies. With these bullets a scratch would do quite a bit of harm. On my hip I had strapped on my weapons belt filled with extra knives, poisons, and gas bombs for big packs. I also had my mother's weapon, "Uriel", the Cornelius family's magical sword that was given as a gift by the greatest wizard to Bonetta long ago. It has been tradition for the mother to hand down the sword to the oldest daughter when the mother retires.

I studied myself in the mirror as I pulled my hair up. Looking at myself I smiled sadly at the fact that I looked very much like my mother with a fair face, with russet colored eyes and dark red hair, high cheekbones, slender hips to go with my slender frame with natural curves, body well toned from years of training and experience.

I touched the Cornelius family symbol on the heirloom around my neck before tucking it in my outfit so it wouldn't get lost. On every piece of weapon and clothing I had there was the Cornelius symbol engraved on it but they could all be erased with a simple trigger that is attached to my necklace. There was an acid in them that would rid all traces of the Cornelius family association, if there was ever a time that I would need to hide. The only sign that would never vanish was the one on the necklace, the family heirloom that I carried with me at all times.

Taking a deep breath, straightening up, and getting into hunters mode I was finally ready to go on my mission.


	5. Chapter 5

I had decided that I would go back to the woods were the incidents occurred. Young vampires tend to stay in hidden places if they believe that that's were the humans are. So I traveled over to a well used camping ground when it started storming. It was so sudden, that I instinctively tensed and grabbed my sword. I'd neglected to check the weather, not that I could have because I neglected to buy a television or a computer that wasn't designated for security. I would need to get those things tomorrow, but right now I was on the hunt and though I was at a slight disadvantage because of the rain I would not let this get me down.

It wasn't long before I saw red and blue lights up ahead; racing towards it I feared that I had been too late and that another family was dead. When I got there I gave a mental sigh of relief, but cautiousness filled and made me listen intently to what the people in front of me had to say while I hid in the darkness.

There were about six families out here tonight, all plainly shaken but unharmed. The police were asking questions about what happened. I listened to what one of the mother's was saying.

"I don't know what happened…at one point we were surrounded by these ghostly pale human monsters and the next they were being tackled by these flashes of white. It was just so fast…I couldn't follow but I guess the things collided with the trailers at some time. It was terrifying! The trailers just burst or moved on their own!"

She was becoming hysterical but I didn't need to hear any more. I had all the information that I needed. The vampires had been here, ready to attack and their numbers were far bigger than normal, but something had intervened.

_The way she described the intruders was similar with other vampires, but that's impossible. Vampires don't protect humans from other vampires. There had to be another explanation. Maybe an unauthorized Valagran?_

_Some how that theory is just as bizarre as the blood suckers attacking one another. _

_Urgh! Nothing was fitting, and I didn't like it when nothing fit nicely in my puzzle._

So I began to investigate. Not only did I need to find the unusually large gathering of vampires but the mysterious saviors were needed to be under the spot light, especially since this is my territory.

That's when I heard it. While I was rambling on in my head I heard the slight difference in the sound of the thunder storm. I strained my ears and listened harder blocking out all other sounds except the thunder.

I heard it again and I rushed to the sound. I knew the sound very well; it was the sound of a vampire fight.

Running towards the sound midway I lost it. That could only mean that the fight was over. I strained my senses desperately trying to sense something out of the ordinary.

My nose twitched to the beautifully sweet smell that wafted very faintly in my direction. Without hesitation and fear of losing them I raced forward. They had a bigger advantage than I, they were very far ahead of me, but I had a scent tracker. The tracker worked very much like a dog would, catch a scent and leading me to it; only this device is more reliable. Not only does it not get confused by other disturbances but it also shows other threats without losing track of the source.

Racing forward I finally came to a stop. I had found the vampires. But I was in no way happy. The vampires were all dead, dismembered bodies roasting in a controlled bonfire. But I was not their exterminator and neither was it a fellow Valagran. Something was happening in Forks. Something bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Valagran **

**Chapter 6**

When I got home, I neglected to remove my armor and return my weapons to the armory. Instead, I went straight into the office. Inside the office there was a secret room that contained all of the Cornelius's most precious items and history and farther down there was another locked room that was the computer study. The only way to enter either room was to enter a glass tube that was so thick even vampires had trouble breaking through and punch in the pass code, have laser eye scanning and to apply fresh blood sample, have a finger print scanning, know the security question that was never the same and changed every decade. The entire process only took a moment but if even one thing went wrong the machine shut down and the person inside died of gas poison. The only way that anyone other than family could enter the room was if the family member gave the okay and stood still to allow the scanner to go into lie detector mode.

Upon entering the computer study I sat in the plush chair and plugged in the tracer into the trace monitor. As I waited for the tracer to download I studied a map of Forks that was on the screen and pulled up the records on the goings on in dreary old Forks.

Before I go on, let me describe the office. It consisted of record books and many large computers. The record books in this room held information that contained important but not vital information. Just a bunch of numbers on the occupation and the people's history, reports on the happenings of Forks. Each person who lived here or has lived here, them and their ancestors were recorded and watched. Just in case something happened that involved the humans and the war that was invisible to them.

The computers, they were all next to each other so that I had better access to each one. It's similar to the ones that security guards are always known for watching. I had a computer for just every day things such as going onto the internet to look up fashion to going on Google to find out who William Wellsford is. There were computers that contained files on the Valagran history and the ability to access government top secret files; we only look at those if we believe that the government has information on anything that involves us and the war that even they aren't totally clear on. Then there was the TV. The TV is this machine that allows me to track everything that is going on in the world as clear as if I was actually there. This machine is very expensive, very valuable, and a major necessity to all Valagrans.

TV was made to focus only on vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, Valagrans, magicians, and humans of course, identifying them by their blood. See, the satellite that we have up in space looks down upon the world and analyzes everyone and everything's blood and genotype. Sending the information to another satellite in space and this satellite takes this information that is jumbled up in codes and takes what its main priority is and catalogs it into different categories. These categories are labeled as vampire, werewolves, magicians, Valagrans, shape shifters, and humans. Once that is settled the information goes to a giant computer at a headquarters in Russia where they send the list pictures out to the computers that are registered to obtain this information, showing the information in colors. The only problem is that we can't see the people we look for we only can tell what species each colored dot is. Not that we really need to see their faces. We Valagrans only need to see what species are in the area in order to trace and record them. If we try to push the machine to get a visual picture the TV will overload with the data and will crash. No one has ever tried this before and with good reason, we don't have to. It's is not necessary.

Anyways, the color coding for the different species are… for vampires its blood red, werewolves a neon green, magicians are and icy blue, shape shifters a black, and humans an orange. Valagrans are the only ones without a color. We are labeled by the Valagran symbol that is branded on our bodies. Depending on the family name and skill level our symbol changes colors. If we are from a royal member (pure blooded Valagran from high status) then the color is bright gold, if it's a pure blooded Valagran (a Valagran from a Valagran family who is not royal but pure blooded) then the color is a brown, a middle class Valagran (a person from a mixed family) is a dark green, and a lower class Valagran (a member who was not from a Valagran family, had chosen the life of a hunter) is a peach color. The lower Valagrans are rare, Valagrans tend to stick to themselves and hardly delve into the Valagran society. The lower class Valagrans tend to have a very hard time getting by, because even though they may have passed the test of trustworthiness to get into the society they aren't trusted and are believed to be easily swayable. Only one in known history has ever earned the majority of the Valagran societies appreciation and because of him our society has become more…'merciful' towards the lower class.

A Valagran who is a mere beginner and has low skill abilities (these are usual young children) then the Valagran symbol will appear with just a V. If the Valagran is a decent level, then the symbol will have a circle around the V. And if the Valagran in question is of a higher rank is given the symbol with a sword going through. And only the highest ranks, Valagrans with superb abilities or captains are shown with the complete symbol. The V with a circle around it, the bat, wolf, or stars and a sword across it. Depending on what the Valagrans specialty is, the bat (vampire) or wolf (children of the moon) or stars (magicians/witches/warlocks) will be larger than the rest.

Back to the present.

Staring at the screen I watch as the gray dots began to become surrounded by light red dots, proving my theory that the vampires were young and chaotic. Studying the screen I watched in shock as a true phenomenon occurred. The grey dots were becoming surrounded by the red dots and one grey dot was even jumped by a red dot. But what really stunned me was the fact that one of the red dots moved away from the humans and the others ran away. Some of the red dots were running away from the humans while another set was chasing them. But that's not the really weird part. The ones doing the chasing were from the same group! Then suddenly the group stopped simultaneously as if they had met some obstacle. Then they all just disappeared! I stared at the computer and watched as the red dots just simply disappeared. Of course that only means that they are dead but that's beside the point. The point is that the vampires had been killed by something that I could not see. On the computer it looked as if the vampires just dropped dead, but I know that someone or something had burned them!

I gawked at the screen, nothing was there. No matter how many times I repeatedly rubbed my eyes I couldn't see anything! Not even a speck or a different colored dot that I had never seen before! It's like the satellites couldn't pick up what was out there. But that's…that's impossible!


	7. Chapter 7

**Valgran**

**Chapter 5**

I picked my cell to make a call, dialing numbers that I knew all too well. I had made the conclusion that the satellites weren't working properly. Though this could never happen, there was always a first. Whatever the reason was I needed it fixed. I needed to figure out what happened tonight in the woods, who or what killed those monsters.

The phone rang a total of six times before the idiot picked up. "Hey,--"

"Ed, the satellites busted I need you on it, now. I'm working a case and I need that damned satellite fixed." I growled agitated.

"Well hello to you too sweet heart. Long time no see. Though I have heard from you but it's always over the phone or instant messages, and though I love the fact that still remember me and all, but every time you contact me you never sound the least bit happy to ---"

"Ed…"

"See? That's what I mean. I mean every time you call it's always about work and Valagran stuff. You never chat with me, or want to come see me. Don't you love me anymore? Don't you care? Darlene as done nothing but asks about you, you know? When is Milla coming? Have you talked to Mil today? How is Mil doing? I'm being dumped for my best friend. Oh, I feel so alooooonnnnnnneeeeeee!"

"Edmund! I…need…you…to…check…the …damned…satellites! Now!" I practically screamed the end, irritated beyond belief. I do not know what's going on and the damned satellites to blame, and now I have to deal with Ed being Ed? I don't think so.

"All right! Alright already. There's no need to scream Mil." I could practically taste his amusement. Ed has always been the one who loved to annoy me the most out of all of my friends. They knew that I had a very short temper and that I liked to know things and get things done immediately. I am a workaholic but only because I have to be, if things were different, if that night never happened, then I would be more like my brother. Always cheerful, training hard but enjoying every bit of it and known for partying.

I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach.

_Stop it Camilla. Stay focus._

"Mil? Are you there?"

"Yeah. The satellite working, now?"

"Wait now? The sat has been working. What's wrong? Your computer not working well enough to your liking?"

"No. You sure? I got an error on my screen. The picture of something wouldn't show up."

"It must be your computer Mil."

"It's not Ed. I think that I have been around computers long enough to know when my computers out of whack, Ed. It's got to be the satellite…"

"Sorry Mil. It's not."

"No glitches? No screw ups on your end?"

"Hey! We don't ever screw up!" he yelled playfully being indignant.

I ignored him and continued. "No bugs? Dimmit Ed, there has to be something because I got nothing on this freakin…"

I stopped talking immediately, consumed by what I saw through the corner of my eye. On another computer I had played what happened out in the woods today. It's a lot less accurate than the TV and the screen gets really fuzzy when dealing with a lot of vampires and seeing as this the case I didn't bother with this footage. But what I saw stopped me, and I became entranced by what I saw.

The footage showed the vampires being chased by something. The vampires showed up clearly because as with the TV these footages recognize the DNA make up of vampires and use that to identify them. But the problem was that whatever was chasing them was not clear at all. They were more of a blur than the background. But they were fast. Fast enough to catch the vampires and kill them.

I felt my mind go into temporary shock mode. The satellite was just fine. It wasn't the satellite that was making the unknown predators of the vampires invisible, it was themselves. Whatever it was, whatever was in their genetic makeup (or alteration), the computers, the satellites, the monitors couldn't pick up. Whatever the mysterious 'X's were giving off is completely new, something unheard of.

Only vampires, werewolves, and Valagrans could run at that speed. If these mysterious 'X's weren't the latter, then…

"What the hell are they?"


End file.
